1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulation method, and a modulation module and voltage converting device thereof, and more particularly, to a modulation method capable of staggering starting times of modulation signals, and a modulation module and voltage converting device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices are comprised of many different elements, which operate with different operational voltages. It is therefore necessary to utilize different DC-DC voltage converters in order to achieve different voltage modulations, such as modulation for raising voltage values or degradation voltage values, and to maintain predetermined voltage values. Widely employed DC-DC voltage converters are derived from the buck/step down converter or the boost/step up converter. The buck converter can decrease an input DC voltage to a default voltage level, and the boost converter can increase the input DC voltage to another default voltage level. Both the buck and boost-type converters have been varied and modified to conform to different system architectures and requirements.
Voltage converters (e.g. the DC-DC voltage converters) use the same input voltage to generate output voltages with different voltage levels to different components of the electronic device. The input voltage needs to provide a significant current for driving the circuit, while also being used to generate multiple output voltages. The input voltage may therefore undergo a considerable disturbance which affects the stability of the voltage converter. How to reduce this disturbance in the input voltage while it is used to output multiple output voltages has become an important topic in this field.